kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aki Shiba
Aki Shiba 'znany jako '''Waleczny Sokół '''jest uczniem Gimnazjum Kōtei oraz członkiem tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej. Należy do najpotężniejszego zespołu koszykarskiego w swojej szkole Generacji Magów. Od drugiej klasy jest vicekapitanem drużyny. Gra na pozycji Rzucającego Obrońcy. Wygląd Aki jest czwartym pod względem wzrostu członkiem Generacji Magów. Tak samo jak jego przyjaciele z Generacji Magów jego kolor włosów i oczów jest zapisny w jego imieniu bądź nazwisku. Barwą Akiego jest żółty ( 黄, ''ki), zatem i jego oczy i włosy są żółte. Jego włosy są rozczochrane i "kolczaste". W lewym uchu ma srebrny kolczyk. Jego ciało jest dobrze zbudowane i wysportowane. Chodzi w różnych ubraniach, ale najczęściej można go zauważyć w stroju sportowym swojej drużyny. Jego numer na koszulce to 7. Osobowość thumb|left|278pxAki to osoba systematyczna, dokładna i pracowita. Jest spokojny i cierpliwy. Jego dewiza brzmi „powoli, ale do celu”. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy się nie załamuje na widok przeszkód. Jest bardzo obowiązkowy i sumienny. Posiada dar niezwykłej koncentracji, dzięki czemu analizuje i trafnie rozwiązuje napotykane problemy. Cechuje go duża intuicja i wyczucie sytuacji. Shiba nie lubi tłumu ani hałasu, ale nie gardzi spotkaniami w większym gronie. Bardzo chętnie niesie innym pomoc. Nigdy nie oczekuje za to rewanżu. Nie znosi konfliktów oraz sporów, dlatego dyplomatycznie dąży do ugody. Poza tym jest niezwykle zmysłowy, ale i odpowiedzialny. Na treningu Aki stara się jak najszybciej poprawiać swoje błędy. Starannie wykonuje ćwiczenia, jest zawsze spokojny i opanowany. Nigdy nie pokazuje swoich ukrytych zdolności, jednak na meczu staje się całkowicie inną osobą niż na treningach. thumb|286px|Zły AkiNa boisku jest energiczny. Jest bardzo dobrym strategiem, ale jego decyzje łączą się z dużym ryzykiem. Jak sam mówi trzeba w końcu spróbować... Show must go on... ''Zdarza mu się wpaść w szał. Powodem tego jest nieczysta gra przeciwników, budzi swój Zwierzęcy Instykt i używa Recharge na maximum. Kiedy połączy obie umiejętności, jest praktycznie nie do pokonania (powstrzymać go mogą jedynie członkowie jego drużyny). Na boisku jest wymagający i szczery. Jeżeli zauważy jakiś błąd na boisku ze strony kolegi z zespołu, pomaga mu to opanować. Zawsze opanowany i spokojny dąży do sukcesu. Wygrywając jakiś turniej, dumnie podnosi trofeum i krzyczy - ''spełniłem swoje marzenie ciężko pracując, z pomocą moich przyjaciół osiągnąłem coś... coś niezwykłego, nie da się tego opisać w żaden sposób, więc po prostu powiem MIAZGA!. Historia Egzamin do 1 składu Fabuła Umiejętności Aki jest jadnym z najlepszych koszykarzy w lidze młodzieżowej, przez co jest jednym z członków Generacji Magów Mimo swojego wieku, potrafi zaskakiwać. Zostaje vice-kapitanem zespołu dopiero w drugiej klasie, ale mu nie zależy na pozycji, a na efektownym graniu, by jego przyjaciele byli z niego zadowoleni. Technika, wytrzymałość, mentalność i specjalne umiejętności są u niego wytrenowane na najwyższym poziomie, gorzej z siłą fizyczną, zdarza się, że inni zawodnicy go popchnął doprowadzając do faulu. Swoją prawie perfekyjną grę opanował pod koniec podstawówki na pozycji Rzucającego Obrońcy. Dodatkowo wyrobił sobie oko i od tego momentu bardzo rzadko pudłował. Trafienie zależy od odległości pomiędzy zawodnikiem, a koszem. Aki bez problemów trafia od swojego kosza do kosza przeciwnika i z innych odległości. Jest niesamowicie szybki i zwinny. Dzięki jego jedynej w swoim rodzaju zdolności '''Recharge '''jego umiejętności koszykarskie są o wiele lepsze przez co nazywany jest '''Walecznym Sokołem. thumb|214pxWysoka sprawność fizyczna: '''Aki jest osobą wysportowaną i aktywną. Gdy nie trenuje koszykówki, często biega po okolicy zamieszkania by poćwiczyć kondycję. Kiedy ma do dyspozycji jakieś boisko koszykówki w dni wolne, bardzo długo i ciężko trenuje by dać z siebie na meczu 100%. Jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, zaś kiedy wchodzi w Recharge, jego szybkość biegu wzrasta trzykrotnie. Tak samo siła, celność, itd... Ponieważ jest dość wysoki, popracował nad skokami. Obecnie wsady są jego specjalnością, tak samo rzuty za trzy punkty. Mimo, że nie wygląda na takiego, jest całkiem silny, potrafi wytrącić piłkę przeciwnikowi, który nawet nie zorientuje się, że nie ma jej w ręku. '''Technika: Teraz zacytuje jego, jakże bardzo mądre słowa to nie siła, lecz technika, czynią z ciebie zawodnika. Jego technika jest niesamowita, wręcz, mógłbym powiedzieć... perfekcyjna. Potrafi rzucić piłkę z drugiego końca boiska, nie patrząc się na kosz. I to jest właśnie dziwne! Aki powiada, że jeśli bardzo się skupimy, i tego chcemy, możemy osiągnąć wszystko. Jego bardzo znaną zagrywką, jest rzut za siebie. Kiedy chce rzucić piłkę do kolegi, ale nie ma jak, rzuca ją za siebie zmylając przeciwnika. Potem szybko wybiera kogoś, komu chce podać i robi to bez zastanowienia. Zmyłki/Drybling: Jak wspomniałem na górze, jego zmyłka, czyli rzucanie piłkę za siebie jest bardzo przydatna, najbardziej wtedy, kiedy na drodze do kosza stoi mu dwóch-trzech zawodników. Technika ma bardzo duży wpływ na zmyłki. Aki wykonuje również różne triki, które całkowicie zmylają przeciwników. Wywieranie na przeciwniku presji: Luke jest dobry na wywieraniu presji wśród przeciwników z przeciwnej drużyny. Potrafi rozkazać mu, aby rzucił piłkę, bo wszyscy nie mają zamiaru czekać. Dodatkowo wyczuwa, gdy ktoś inny próbuje wywierać na nim presję, ale on nie daje się tak łatwo i wykonuje rzut bezbłędnie. Wytrzymałość: Statystyki podały, że wytrzymałość Akiego wynosi 10/10 pkt. Shiba nie daje się tak łatwo podejść. Shiba nie jest podatny na kontuzje. Swoich rzadkich umiejętności używa z rozwagą i skupieniem przez co nigdy nie ma poważniejszych problemów, jak choćby wspomniane wcześniej kontuzje. Potrafi wykorzystać najmniejszy błąd przeciwników, by być niepokonanym. Mimo, że nie jest tak silny jak inni z jego drużyny, potrafi świetnie wykorzystać okazję i doprowadzić do nie ukaranego faulu. Refleks: Aki jest bez wątpienia jednym z niewielu przeciwników, którzy perfekcyjnie wykonują swoje ruchy. Wyciąga piłkę z rąk przeciwników nie dając się zauważyć. W przeciągu kilku sekund potrafi zabrać piłkę i rzucić do kosza zyskując wiele punktów. thumb|Zwierzęcy instynkt AkiegoZwierzęcy Instynkt: 'Aki jest jednym z kilku członków Generacji Magów, którzy przebudzają w sobie, tzw. Zwierzęcy Instynkt. Jego zwierzęcy instynkt można porównać do geparda, Akiego do lwa, Aratę do czarnej pantery, a Toshiro do tygrysa. Jest to zmysł przetrwania, pozwala na szybkie podejmowanie dycyzji związanych z koszykówką. Wiele razy nieświadomie używał Instynktu, choćby na treningu kiedy dziwym sposobem zrobił salto w powietrzu i wykonał bardzo dobry... wręcz znakomity wsad. Jak sam stwierdził, ''sam nie wiem jak to zrobiłem... po prostu. Pod wpływem Instynktu, jego oczy nabierają żółto-białego blasku, źrenice zmniejszają się i przypominają oczy geparda. Kiedy się porusza, jego sylwetka jak w przypadku Recharge, rozmazuje się. '''Król Obrony - Rzucający Obrońca: To zdecydowanie na tej pozycji Aki czuje się najlepiej, ponieważ rzuty za trzy punkty wychodzą mu najlepiej. Świetnie broni swojego kosza, nie daje przeciwnikom do nich zbytnio podejść, ale jeśli już im sie to uda, Aki nie przejmuje się tym, tylko gra dalej. Tą pozycję uważa za najlepszą, choćby z takich powodów: jego ulubiony koszykarz Michael Jordan grał na pozycji Rzucającego Obrońcy, tak samo Kobe Bryant. Aki jest po prostu królem obrony. Wiedza o koszykówce: 'Aki jest taką... encyklopedią wiedzy o koszykówce w pigułce. Zna wiele podstawowych informacji na temat koszykówki, błędów w grze, pozycji, zawodników, klubów koszykarskich, itp, itd... '''Pamięć: '''Aki zawsze dobrze się uczył. Pisał testy i odpowiadał ustnie na 3,4 oraz 5. Mimo to, nie jest najlepszym uczniem w klasie. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć, pamięta rzeczy, które wydarzyły się parę lat temu. Potrafi zapamiętać cały plan gry i wykorzystać go na boisku. '''ANALiza talentów: '''Kiedy jeszcze nie opanował Recharge, potrafił analizować style gry przeciwników, ich technikę, talenty, słabsze i mocniejsze strony. Recharge Każdy członek Generacji Magów ma swój unikalny i niepowtarzalny talent. W przypadku Akiego jest to zdolność Recharge (pol. ''Naładowanie, naładowany). Recharge w pewnym sensie łączy się z Instynktem Zwierzęcym i drugim talentem Okiem Geparda (dlatego oczy Akiego stają się żółto-zielone, a źrenice co raz mniejsze i bardziej przypominają oczy geparda). Zdolność Shiby jest bardzo przydatna, nie tylko dla użytkownika, ale dla przyjaciół z zespołu. Umiejętność ta trzykrotnie zwiększa siłę, szybkość, rzut, celność, skok, zwinność i refleks. Wsady i dryblingi stają się również bardziej efektowne. '''Sokół '''może również analizować błędy i wyczuwać słabe strony przeciwników. Shiba potrafi wspomóc o te same umiejętności (zwiększone jedynie dwuktronie) zawodników ze swojej drużyny. Wokół ciała użytkownika zgromadza się złota energia, a jego sylwetka podczas biegu rozmazuje się. Oko Geparda Zdolność potocznie nazywana przez Akiego ''zdolnością, która powoduje, że piłka sama wędruje do celu'''. Oczy Shiby nabierają blasku i od tego momentu użytkownik może szybko wybrać sobie cel ''lotu piłki. Jeżeli wybierze podanie do kolegi z drużyny, piłka w szybkim tępie znajdzie się w jego rękach. Poza samo naprowadzającą się piłkę, Aki potrafi spowolnić czas o 2/4 by dokładnie zastanowić się nad wybranym celem (pozostali widzą to w normalnym tempie). Zone Zone działa bardzo podobnie do Naładowania, jednak podwaja jedynie szybkość, zwinność i refleks. Inni koszykarze (oprócz członków jego drużyny) nie mogą go zobaczyć. Z jego oczu wydobywają się żółte wiązki elektryczne i pozostawiają po sobie odgłos używanego paralizatora. Dodatkowo Aki pod wpływem Zone posiada wyostrzony wzrok by nie zabłądzić w stanie kompletnie niekontrolowanej szybkości. Relacje Generacja Magów Shinnosuke Akashi thumb|254px|Aki i Shinnosuke w szatniShinnosuke jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Znają się praktycznie od zawsze (pierwsza klasa podstawówki). Obaj mieli mniej więcej takie same upodobania przez co szybko się za kolegowali. Ponieważ są oni bardzo dobrymi zawodnikami, często ze sobą rywalizują. Zawsze trzymają się razem, wspierają się nawzajem i pomagają w trudnych sytuacjach. Uwielbiają razem grać w koszykówkę. Arata Aomura Toshiro Kuroyama Gou Midoren Rin Mashiro Cytaty Ciekawostki *Ulubioną kuchnią Akiego jest japońska, mimo, że przepada również za włoska i meksykańską. *Oprócz koszykówki, świetnie gra w piłkę nożną i dobrze pływa. *thumb|Generacja Magów w Gimnazjum KoteiUwielbia również czytać mangi, współczesną literaturę, komiksy oraz oglądać anime. *Jego przydomek '''Waleczny Sokół '''ma dwa znaczenia: **Waleczny ponieważ łatwo nie poddaje się na boisku, zawsze dąży do celu, **Sokół, ponieważ jego skoki są niczym lot, ma również niesamowitą celność, *Jako jedyny z drużyny ma kolczyk (w lewym uchu). *Słucha wiele gatunków muzyki, nie lubi j-popu oraz jazzu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Gimazjum Kōtei Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10 Kategoria:Generacja Magów Kategoria:SG